


Dragooned

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Series: Mathomathon 2008 [1]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Dragons, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hobbits give gifts to others on their birthday. A Mathom is a useless, but too good to throw away, Hobbit gift. Like a knick knack.</p><p>Back in 2008 I held a Mathomathon on my LJ for my birthday, asking my friends to request me to write fic. I wound up starting the day before my birthday, so none of them are long, but everyone got a fic. :^)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dragooned

**Author's Note:**

> Hobbits give gifts to others on their birthday. A Mathom is a useless, but too good to throw away, Hobbit gift. Like a knick knack.
> 
> Back in 2008 I held a Mathomathon on my LJ for my birthday, asking my friends to request me to write fic. I wound up starting the day before my birthday, so none of them are long, but everyone got a fic. :^)

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

His companions thought he was too serious, even too grim at times. Not that he cared what they thought; he didn't need anyone. But still, when he saw the attractive little creatures gathered in the snow near the abandoned base, he decided that a hobby might be just the thing. 

They were slow-moving and scratched at the ground in what appeared to be an aimless search for food. Perhaps they were very young- a litter thrust out into the world to live or die. He might as well take one. Most of them would probably be frozen or eaten by predators by nightfall anyway, so it wasn't as if he'd even be doing any ecological harm. 

He grabbed the shiniest one. It wriggled and made a great deal of noise, but he paid no attention- its claws and teeth were far too small to do him any harm. This one looked pretty enough for a pet. Perhaps it could be tamed and taught not to make messes, and to come when it was called.

A faint annoying not quite sound came into his mind. _Put him down!_ He ignored the telepath and continued on his way. He'd caught it, she could go mind her own business.

When he reached his destination he had second thoughts. After all, he couldn't be sure it wouldn't be harmful. Small and shiny and _cute_ as it was, it was still an untamed animal. 

He held it out in appeal and looked up at his mother. _He followed me home, can I keep it?_


End file.
